Archibald Fargus
| birth_place = Clifton, Bristol, England | death_date = | death_place = Eastville, Bristol, England | heightft = | heightinch = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = | family = | club1 = Devon | year1 = 1904 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Cambridge University | year2 = 1900–1901 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Gloucestershire | year3 = 1900–1901 | clubnumber3 = | columns = 1 | column1 = First-class | matches1 = 28 | runs1 = 507 | bat avg1 = 12.07 | 100s/50s1 = –/1 | top score1 = 61 | deliveries1 = 3,523 | wickets1 = 60 | bowl avg1 = 34.13 | fivefor1 = 2 | tenfor1 = 1 | best bowling1 = 7/55 | catches/stumpings1 = 19/– | date = 15 April | year = 2011 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/12997.html Cricinfo }} Rev. Archibald Hugh Conway Fargus MA (15 December 1878 – 6 October 1963) was an English cricketer who was a right-handed batsman who bowled right-arm fast. He was also a scholar and clergyman and served in the Royal Navy. Early life and cricket Born in Clifton, Bristol,"Clifton College Register" Muirhead, J.A.O. p167: Bristol; J.W Arrowsmith for Old Cliftonian Society; April, 1948 Fargus was the son of novelist Frederick John Fargus and Amy Spark. He was later educated at Clifton College and Haileybury before attending Pembroke College, Cambridge. Fargus made his first-class debut for Gloucestershire in the 1900 County Championship against Middlesex. In that same season he also made his first-class debut for Cambridge University against Surrey. Fargus played first-class cricket for both teams in 1900 and 1901, typically playing for Cambridge University in the months of June and July and for Gloucestershire in August. He played 12 matches for the University, from whom he won a Cambridge Blue in 1900 and 1901, and 15 for Gloucestershire, plus one match for the Gentlemen in 1900. Overall, Fargus was a superior batsman while playing for Cambridge University, scoring 292 runs at a batting average of 16.22, plus scoring his only half century in first-class cricket, a score of 61. For Gloucestershire he batted in 27 innings, scoring 210 runs at an average of 9.13. With the ball, the reverse was true; his bowling with Gloucestershire was more successful. For the county he took 33 wickets at a bowling average of 26.54, with best figures of 7/55, one of two five wicket hauls he took. His best figures came in his debut match against Middlesex, with the 7/55 coming in the Middlesex second-innings and following on from the 5/32 in their first-innings. These figures were the best by any player on debut in the County Championship at that time, it would be a record which would stand for 14 years, until it was beaten by Cec Parkin who took match figures of 14/99 on his Lancashire County Cricket Club debut in 1914 Wisden Cricketers' Almanack 2005, p. 784. In contrast, for the University he took 27 wickets at an average of 41.66, with best figures of 4/35. His first-class career ended at the end of the 1901 season. However, in 1904 he represented Devon in that season's Minor Counties Championship, playing a single match against Glamorgan. Outside of cricket, Fargus played rugby for Devon. Naval career and later life | source = – Wisden Cricketers' Almanack of 1916 informing readers that Fargus was alive and well. | width =35% | align =left }} Fargus was ordained by the Bishop of Winchester in 1906. He initially took up duties at Forton, Hampshire. He joined the Royal Navy in 1907 as a Chaplain, serving aboard [[HMAS Encounter (1902)|HMS Encounter]] from 1908–1910, in 1910 and 1911, in 1911 and 1912, in 1912 and in 1912 and 1913. In 1913 he was appointed as the vicar of Askham Richard, Yorkshire. In order to take up this post he allowed to withdraw from the Royal Navy with a gratuity. Later in the First World War he rejoined the navy, where he served as a Temporary Chaplain on board and was seemingly present during its sinking in the battle Battle of Coronel in the Pacific. Indeed, Wisden Cricketers' Almanack included an obituary for him in its 1915 edition. But by a quirk of fate he missed the train and was thus unable to board the ship, instead being posted to another. He remained a Temporary Chaplain until 1919. He later became Chancellor of St. Paul’s Anglican Cathedral in Valletta, Malta from 1919 to 1923. Later in 1923, Fargus took the post of Chaplain in Huelva, Spain, a position he held until 1925. By 1941 he was resident at Horfield rectory in Bristol. He died in Eastville, Bristol on 6 October 1963. Unlike his 'death' in 1914, his actual death was not reported in the 1964 Wisden Cricketers' Almanack and his obituary did not appear until the 1994 edition. References External links *Archibald Fargus at ESPNcricinfo *Archibald Fargus at CricketArchive Category:1878 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Sportspeople from Bristol Category:People educated at Clifton College Category:People educated at Haileybury and Imperial Service College Category:Alumni of Pembroke College, Cambridge Category:English cricketers Category:Gloucestershire cricketers Category:Cambridge University cricketers Category:Gentlemen cricketers Category:Devon cricketers Category:English rugby union players Category:Royal Navy personnel of World War I Category:Royal Navy chaplains Category:20th-century English Anglican priests Category:English military chaplains Category:World War I chaplains